


Into The Night

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other, Ray Riding Hood Au, Samijen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: Ray was sent on an important job from Jack. Deliver a package to Geoff all the way across the woods. The woods. Where The Big Bad Wolf Hunts. The Hunter and Bird. The Witch and her minions. The Fairy Kingdom.





	Into The Night

** Big Bad Wolf **

Rays life always seemed to revolve back to the woods. He lived right next to the woods. His grandma lived across the woods. He had to travel across the woods. He came from the woods.

When he was just a baby his mother came running from the woods into a small village. His mother, knowing she would pass soon, left little Ray on the doorstep of one Jack Pattillo house.

Jack was the villages baker, kindest soul around. He raised Ray to be kind and gentle with him. Though not all of his genes pass through, Ray got the concept of being a decent human being.

His parents, though not having him for long thought he was actually a she. So when Jack found the little boy in a black dress and red blanket, let's just say the beginning of Ray's childhood was a rather confusing one.

Ray didn't have any memories of his parents but his trusty red blanket. Knowing the child couldn't carry that with him everywhere. Jack tailored it into a long red cape. The boy was never seen without his red cape and black dress. Yes, knowing full well he was a man. He still dressed up. Not feeling ashamed he felt most comfortable in his dresses. And no one in the village seemed to mind.

Now, Jack wasn't the only family he had. In a village off in the woods, his grandma Geoff was in a small cabin with his cat Joe. Geoff wasn't like most grandmas. Accounting for the fact that he actually wasn't a grandma. Nor related to Jack or the boy in any way. But he still cared for them deeply. When he was sober at least. And Joe the cat... Joe was just there.

Ray headed into the kitchen one morning with a large yawn stretching.  
"Morning Mama." He placed a kiss on Jacks' cheek before sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning Ray. I have an important job for you today." Jack turned around with a small cooler.  
"I need you to deliver this Ale to Grandma Geoff."

Ray blinked at Jack a few times.   
"You want me to go outside."

"Yes."

"Into the woods."

"Yup."

"Alone."

"Uh-huh."

"Me. Outside."

"Yes, Ray."

"I'm sorry Jack but what the fuck are you smoking?"

Jack frowned at the young boy.  
"Language. Yes, Ray, you are old enough to go to Geoff's on your own. You've traveled those woods with me several times. I trust that you can deliver this to Geoff."

"But, I've never traveled them alone before." Ray pleaded not wanting to go into the dark scary woods where man eating wolves could be.

"Ray, as long as you stick to the path you will be fine. I promise." With that Jack handed Ray the cooler that was filled with Liquor and snacks for Ray.

Ray grabbed his cape and tied it to his shoulders as Jack came to say his goodbyes.

"Without any detours, this trip should only take two days. Please, be safe little red." Jack hugged Ray and kissed his head and Ray returned it with a smile.

"I'll be back soon Mama."

With that, Ray set out to the woods with the cooler in hand. Ray, for being scared of the woods, was also a fan of them.

During the day the woods were still dangerous but they were also calming. Leisurely at the outer ring.

Making swift pace he was mumbling to himself as he wondered the long path.

_Man, this sucks, why can't Jack do this himself? He sti- Woah._

_Dude..._

Ray stopped in place to see the most beautiful roses he has ever seen in his life. They were glowing red with each petal brighter than the last. Not a thorn to be seen. Ray went to go collect some when Jacks words replayed in his head.

" _Ray! I need you to remember some important things. One: NEVER step off the path. Two... don't.. forget..."_

Jacks words were soon being forgotten as Ray stared at the roses.

_YOLO!_

Ray stepped off the path to the Rose bush and began plucking the largest ones he could find.  _I'll only take a second..._

Collecting a nice bouquet of roses he turned to return to the path.

_There! Now I just gotta- get back to.... welp. Failed step one._

Ray looked back at where the path should have been. The pale dirt road was out of sight and he only saw trees and grass for miles on end.

_Well, way to go Ray. Died like a fucking idi- HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?_

Ray spun around to a twig snapping. Hyper focusing on the bushes and lower tree branches swaying he listened for what was nearing him.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

"Hello there..."

Ray twirled around once again to be faced with a nightmare. A tall man in leather faced him. With blonde hair and dark ears poking out. A tail waving behind his legs and piercing yellow eyes with a devious smirk.

"You've got to be shitting me."

The man tilted his head. "Where are you going boy?"

Ray rolled his eyes and stuck up a middle finger turning to start walking. "Fuck off."

The man was confused. He began following the boy. "But I didn't do anything."

"You're fucking creepy man. Ears and tail don't help either. Unless I've mistaken your biker gang gets up for church going?"

The man stepped in front of Ray stopping him. "Let's start over. The names Wood. Haywood."

Ray blinked at the man a few times. "Alright. Time to leave this fucking forest." Ray took a step to leave but the wolf followed him. "What do you want 'Haywood'?"

"Just want to know what a boy like yourself is doing out in the woods."

"None of your god damn business."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yeah actually. He doesn't approve. Now move or blow me, Haywood."

"It's Ryan. Sounds weird when you call me that."

"Alright, the totally normal name Ryan the psychopath. Fuck. Off."

The wolf frowned at Ray who huffed and pulled down his hood. "My names Ray. Ray Ridinghood."

He saw the mans ears perk up. "Nice to meet you, Ray."

"Yeah yeah. Now can you help me get back to the path?"

The man nodded and began leading Ray through the woods. "So Ray, don't mean to offend but, what's with the dress?"

Ray snorted, "excuse me. This is a combat skirt."

The wolf looked back at him.  
"Again, no offense but you don't look like you could hurt a fly. All bark no bite."

"Hey, I'll fucking fight you wolf man."

The wolf smiled and continued leading Ray.

"So, Ray 'I'll fight you' Ridinghood. Where are you heading to?"

"Do you only ask questions? Because I would love to get some answer from you as well. For example, do you always lead young boys lost in the woods to the path or am I just special?"

Wolf man- Ryan laughed. "No, I just felt like doing my social service for the day. People get lost from the path all the time. Those flowers are dangerous. They lead travelers off the path and leave them in a trance. Abandoning them in the middle of the woods."

Ray shivered, only an hour in and he already almost died. "Well, good thing they have Ryan the Savior guy Big Bad Wolf to help them... so you asked about my dress, only fair. What's with the ears wolf man? Going to a furry convention or is that just happen to be next to the gang meet up?"

Ryan laughed once again at Ray's wit, "well I don't believe I got a legitimate answer. But if that what it takes, I'm a half wolf. I have human senses but just more, enhanced."

Ray nodded eyeing Ryan up and down. "Well, if you must know. My mom gave me this dress. She thought I was a girl when she had me. I don't have much of her so I decided why not. Life's too short to have boring clothes."

Ryan nodded, "so your mother passed?"

Ray paused before answering. He's never opened up about his parents before besides to Jack and Geoff.  
"Uh.. yeah. She did."

Ryan was quiet for a few moments before responding, "I'm sorry for your lost."

Ray snorted, "Thanks. So how far away is the path?"

Ryan looked around for a bit before responding, "a few miles."

Ray sputtered, "miles? I won't make it to Geoff's until Morning then! Jack gonna kill me if I end up being late and worry him."

Ryan looked at him confused. "If you need to get somewhere I could navigate you to a short cut. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

Ray looked Ryan over once more. He didn't feel like telling Ryan where he was going but if he was helping him to the path he might as well trust him.

"Uh. I am going to Geoff Ramsey's Place? He lives in Woodhurst."

Ryan nodded and changed directions in the path. Ray shrugged and followed him. "So how fast is this shortcut?"

"You should arrive at midnight."

Ray sighed and let the silence fall over them.

This trip was going to be a while...

Ray and Ryan were walking for what seems like forever and the silence was finally getting to him. "So, Haywood. I thought wolves were Ya know. A wolf. Not human."

Ryan laughed at the question, probably asked this way too often. "I'm a half wolf. Human just, better senses."

Ray snorts, "Oh, trying to one up me now?"

Ryan tilts his head to the side looking at Ray confused. "What?"

Ray just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "So you like a human dog?" That earned him a glare from Ryan. "What! Dogs and Wolf are a lot alike. Let me guess, don't like this?" Ray proceeds to grab Ryan's tail, meaning it as a joke, Ryan didn't understand that. Turning around Ryan growls at Ray, baring his teeth with an angered look. "Jesus! Sorry sorry! Meant it as a joke!

Ryan recognized the fear in Rays eyes and instantly dropped the growl. Guilt filling his eyes, "I'm so sorry!" They pair continued to walk in silence for a few moments. "My apologies..."

"It's fine Ryan. My fault, shouldn't have done that." Ray scolded him self but Ryan still feels horrible. "So.. you do you like belly rubs?"

Ryan flushed bright red and protected his stomach with his arms. "No, I don't! Don't touch me!" Ray laughed at Ryan's reaction, a new idea sprung into his head. Ray eyed Ryan's ears and reached up scratching them. Instantly Ryan's tail shot up in alarm but began moving back and forth in happiness. Ryan's eyes shuddered closed and Ray began rubbing his stomach laughing, what he didn't expect was for Ryan to fall down bring Ray with him.

Ray laughed at the wolfs reaction, behaving just like a home pet, Ray looked down at Ryan who looks up at him bright red. They both stared for a while, the sound of nature around them. Ray coughed and stood up, Ryan stood on his own dusting off. "Sorry about that." Ray began but Ryan cut him off.

"No need to apologize." Ryan smiled down at Ray.

"So do you like fetch?" Ray asked again with a smile.

Ryan leveled an annoyed glare at Ray and sighed. "Of course not-"

Ray then tossed a stick over his head, a few feet ahead. Ryan's attention was immediately captured by the stick and he sprinted towards it, leaving Ray rolling over with laughter. Mid way recovering from his tears, he hears growling from behind him and shot up, looking around the trees. "R-Ryan?"

Once he got not reply, Ray slowly stood back up and began walking away from the growls that got louder and seemed to be surrounding him. He stopped when he was staring at bright, yellow animal eyes just far enough in the tree for him to not see.  
The growls stopped. Ray took a step back prepared to run and that's when the first wolf lunged at him, Ray turned to try and block the attack when suddenly he heard barks.

Opening his eyes he saw Ryan in front of him, in a defensive position, growling at a pack of wolves that surround them both.

"Ray, when the next one attacks me, go hide by that tree, don't run, they will chase you and you aren't fast enough to escape them. Stay calm and out of the line of attack." Ryan spoke low and commanding, Ray shook his head and was ready to dash to the first tree.

The next wolf lunged from behind them and Ryan pushed Ray forward and tackled the wolf mid air. Ray hid behind a log, staring back at the fight happening, his hood falling down, he watched one by one as the wolfs attacked Ryan and failed.

That's when a wolf bit into his leg when he was attacked another, turning to deal with the attack he was assaulted by yet another. Being out numbered Ray began to panic, not wanting Ryan to die, he picked up a fallen tree branch, and attacked. Running up he swung the branch, knocking off the nearest wolf. It was t a powerful swing but it worked. Ryan tossed the other wolf at a near by tree and dealt with the other. Ray shook the tree branch at the other wolf, keeping it back while Ryan dealt with the other. Back to back, they made a great team.

Finally, the wolfs recognize when they were out matched, running off into the woods they left Ray and Ryan alone, tired but alive.

"Holy shit, that was terrifying. Thank you, Rye- Ryan?" Ray turned to Ryan who was leaning against a tree, bloodied from the wolfs attacks. "You're hurt! What- what do I do?"

Ryan shook his head and slid down, falling into the dirt. "I... I'll be fine. Just a scratch."

Ray shook his head and sat on his ankles, looking over Ryan, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Ryan... No, don't go-"

He was cut off by the bushes shaking. Turning he prayed for it not being something dangerous for once. Ryan tried to stand up but was too hurt, so he went with putting Ray behind him. Rays prayers were answered.

A plaid wearing man walked through the bushes, with bright curly red hair tucked in a beanie. He was equipped with a hunting rifle and a wood ax. A small brown bird perched on his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" The man asked with a slight accent.

"Help him, please!" Ray all but threw him self over Ryan to please the man. "we were attacked by wolves. Don't let him die please!"

The hunter jumped into action, sheathing his hunting rifle, he went over to Ryan and helped him up. For whatever reason, Ryan was being difficult. "I'm trying to help you, you fuck." The hunter mumbled. Ray and the man helped carry Ryan to a small wooden cottage in the middle of the woods where the man got to work fixing Ryan's wounds.

Ray sat at a small table with his head in his hands.  _What would mama Jack think of all this? Sorry, I'm late, was helping my wolf friend not die which would never have happened if I didn't go off the path. By the way, I went off the path and almost died immediately._

"Bloody hell! This is a lot of booze. Where were you two off too! A frat party?" An annoying voice said suddenly.

Ray looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. Spotting the cooler, he saw the bird on top of it, looking at Ray with a tilted head.

"Either I'm losing my god damn mind. Or that fucking bird with the huge beak just spoke." Ray spoke aloud earning a snort from the hunter and a loud squawk from the bird.

"My beak isn't big!" The bird hopped up and down and Ray's eyes went wide as he stood up backing away from the bird terrified.

"Gavin it takes up half your fucking face! Thing is bloody huge!" The hunter yelled let his shoulder and the bird glared.

"Okey, what the fuck is this forest on? And some body pass the fucking joint." Ray demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh, uh that's Gavin. He's a speaking bird who is the constant source of annoyance in my life. I'm Michael, the Lumbar jack, and local Hunter."  
The hunter introduced himself.

"Names Ray. That's Ryan the dude who just saved my life." Ray explained and sat back down.

"Ah cool, so what's with the un healthy amount of booze?" Michael asked while wrapping up the finale bandage on Ryan.

"My Grandma, I'm making a delivery for my mother." Michael nodded and cleaned up the bandages and stitches.

Sitting down in front of ray, he offered him some coffee and biscuits. "Blame the bird for the shit food options. British fuck insists I eat biscuits."

"How can a bird be British?"

"I ask my self that every god damn day." Michael jokes gaining a laugh from Ray. "So what's the story with man wolf? Never seen someone like him and I'm obliged to be concerned." Michaels tone got serious.

"I'll be honest..." Ray looked at Ryan, not knowing much about him he doesn't seem harmful. Just socially awkward. "He couldn't hurt a fly." Ray stared Michael in the eyes. "Dudes a total dork, helps me every day, we got in some troubles though and we're attacked, he saved me but nearly died from it."

Michael nodded, not having a reason to question Ray when Ryan began waking up. "Ryan!"

Ray ran over to his bed side where Ryan blinked the grogginess from his eyes. "Ray Riding hood? What happened?"

Ray grabbed Ryan's hand and smiled. "We were attacked by wolves. You saved me." Ryan stared at Ray for a few moments before Michael cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Ryan noticed Michael and tensed but didn't say anything about it. Ray helped Ryan up and they prepared to leave.

"Woah, you guys sure you should be leaving alright? You just got wrapped up and it's going to be night time pretty soon." Michael warned them.

"Can't, my mother only gave me two days to deliver these before she freaks. I'm sure we'll be fine. Got the Big Bad Wolf on my side."  Ray smiled up at Ryan.

Michael's face dropped. "What?"

"Hm?" Ray looked at Michael and Gavin, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Big Bad Wolf?" Michael questioned, his tone getting serious again. Ryan grabbed Rays hand, tight. Squeezing it as if to say, they should go.

"Yeah? It was a joke-"

Michael had Ryan pinned to a wall with a knife faster than Ray could blink. "Ryan!" Ray yelled out in fear.

"You..." Michael growled at Ryan who was snarling back. "How dare you fucking show your face here."

Ray tried pulling Michael off of Ryan. "Please! Michael don't hurt him!" Michael just stood there glaring at Ryan who stopped snarling.

Michael finally backed off but still held the knife. "Never show your face here again."

Ryan stared at Michael in shock. He nodded once and Ray grabbed his things. "Thank you.." Ray said before leaving the house.

After walking for a few more hours, it was finally getting dark. Ray felt it was time to ask. "So, what did you do to Michael to piss him off?"

Ryan stared down at his feet while they walked. "Nothing I can apologize for." Ray looked at Ryan from the side, kicking rocks as they went. "Know why everyone thinks this forest is so bad?"

"Because of evil wolves that attack you for laughing." Ray joked but knew the tone wouldn't change.

"Well yes, but they learned that from someone. Had too, the way of the world."  
Ryan's face dropped into a frown.

"Learn from who?" Ray continued for Ryan.

"My parents. They ruled this forest. Sadly, they weren't very nice with their power. They... hurt a lot of people. Too many and I can't fix what they did. A lot of people think I can..." Ryan was clenching his hands in a fist now.

Ray grabbed his hand, causing Ryan to slowly relax them. Ryan looked down at Ray who continued walking, finally looking up at Ryan. "You aren't your parents. You didn't attack Michael back there, you didn't kill me when you could of at any moment. I'd say you are doing a way better job then they ever could." Ray smiled sincerely, causing Ryan to grab his hand back with a matching smile.

After a while, it got too dark to navigate the forest, Ryan lead Ray to a cave he knew and lit a fire. They sat in warmth for a while after finally falling asleep.

Finally walking up to the edge of a small city, Ray made it. Geoff's cottage was sat up on a small hill at the boarder of his village. Rays smiled and turned to Ryan who shared the same look. "Well, it seems my mission comes to an end. You have arrived safe and sound."

Ray nodded, "yep. Still got to get home after this too though." Ray smirked as Ryan laughed.

Walking up to the house Ray knocked once, halfway through the first knock the door swung open and he was being hugged by Geoff.

"Where the fuck have you been you little shit? I've been worried sick!" Geoff hit Ray's shoulder and spotted Ryan. "Okey what the fuck." Ray continued to explain his situation to Geoff. "You're dumb as dicks kid. I fully support you in every way. Just know you are an idiot."

Ray laughed, "yeah I know. Going to have fun explaining this to Jack."

Geoff was unpacking the booze into his fridge, "Jack is going to kill you. Bring you back to life. And kill you again."

Ryan made a face at Ray who just shrugged, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Well, we should probably be heading back now if we want to make it back in time. Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Geoff waved him off, "it's fine, I understand. Young love and that crap." Ray and Ryan both brushed.

"BYE GEOFF."

They both walked out embarrassed and started returning. "I thought you your mother passed, why do you say you still have one? Also, I thought we were delivering to your grandma, who was that?" Ryan asked clearly confused.

"Oh, it's uhh... a family joke. Jack isn't my real mother. Jack is a man. Actually, he isn't my real Dad either. My parents both passed and my mother left me on Jacks door step. Jack is more so a mother figure to me than a father. Geoff is Jacks best friend and we both refer to him as grandma behind his back."

Ryan chuckled at Ray, now understanding the joke more. "Shout out to team orphans. So, the real question. What do we tell Jack?"

Ryan looked at Ray confused. "The truth?"

Ray sighs, "well telling my mama I disobeyed literally everything she said, almost died twice and made best friends with the big bad wolf doesn't sound like a good plan."

"Best friends?" Ryan tilted his head almost dog like.

"Oh uh. well, I mean."

"I like that... best friends."

"Besties. The whole shebang."

Returning home finally Ray stopped at the forest edge. The sun was just about to set but Ray felt almost disappointed turning to Ryan with a sad smile. "I'm guessing you can't go in there?"

Ryan shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Ray, but people aren't as accepting as you."

Ray snorted, "dude when we first met I almost shit my self and then flipped you off. Besides, this village is really cool. No one judges me for the dress!"

Ryan smiled at Ray fondly, "sadly, a dress isn't as drastic as a tail. Thank you though for your efforts."

Ray frowned. "Thanks for your help too... am I ever going to see you again?"

Ryan chuckled, "of course. I live in these woods, just enter the path and I will come say hello."

Ray smiled brightly once again. "Sweet! Well, I better get going, don't want mama Jack to get too worried about me.

Ryan nodded, "of course Ray."

"Bye Ryan!" Ray quickly ran to his house, turning back to wave at Ryan who was already gone. Entering his house he was greeted by Jack.

"Ray! Oh, thank goodness you're safe. I've missed you so much!" Jack hugged Ray who happily returned it. "Glad your guardian angel was looking after you."

Ray snorted, "guardian angel alright."

Jack gave him a confused look.

"It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Samijens Au and art.


End file.
